


Things Unsaid

by bedlamsbard



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlamsbard/pseuds/bedlamsbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I can solder the body, but I'd have to rewire nearly the whole thing."</i> Clone Wars, nearer AotC than RotS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Unsaid

“I’m – doing – my – best!” Anakin snarls and on the last syllable his lightsaber spins out of his hand and across the room, where it cleaves a practice droid in two before deactivating and falling to the floor.

Anakin looks shaken by this unforeseen turn of events, but he holds out a hand anyway. His lightsaber doesn’t get more than a few inches off the mats before Obi-Wan catches his wrist.

“Are you all right?” Anakin has reached out with his flesh hand and Obi-Wan’s arm is across his chest. They’re both panting with exertion; the Force is thick with tension and anger. Anakin’s anger.

It takes Obi-Wan a minute to realize his lightsaber is still lit. He deactivates it, and the sound makes Anakin jump, a quick purr of surprise darting through the Force. The boy’s shields are completely down; Obi-Wan can feel the deep pulse of him as he tries to calm himself.

“I’m fine,” Anakin says brusquely, looking at his hand. “You can let go of me now.”

Obi-Wan does, but only after a minute where he finds Anakin’s pulse and tracks it silently. Faster than usual and a little erratic, but that’s not unexpected, not after a workout. “You’ve been having nightmares again,” he says finally, voice neutral. He clips his lightsaber back onto his belt.

Anakin’s lightsaber leaps across the room and into his hand. He busies himself with clipping it to his belt, not looking up at Obi-Wan. “Yes,” he admits when there’s nothing else he can do to delay. He lifts the hem of his shirt and wipes his face with it, leaving sweat streaks across the fabric. “Am I disturbing you?”

“Are they very bad?” He doesn’t say that it’s the disturbance in the Force that wakes him, not Anakin’s whimpers of, “No…no…” as he tosses and turns in his bed.

A shadow crosses Anakin’s face and Obi-Wan feels something _cold_ flit through the Force before vanishing. “I’ll be all right once we’re off Coruscant,” he prevaricates. “Has the Council said when we’re shipping out again?”

“You’ll know as soon as I do,” Obi-Wan says, trailing along behind his Padawan as Anakin goes to pick up the broken pieces of the practice droid.

Looking at them, the boy makes a small sound of displeasure. “I can solder the body, but I’d have to rewire nearly the whole thing,” he says, turning the pieces over in his hands.

“I doubt we’ll have the time, anyway,” Obi-Wan says. He knows from the Council meeting he sat this morning that the situation on the Rim is bad and getting worse; he and Anakin are the best still on Coruscant. It’s likely that they’ll be shipped out within the week.

Anakin sighs and looks down at the pieces of droid. “It wouldn’t take that long,” he says, but tosses the pieces into the bin in the wall on their way out anyway.


End file.
